


ModernTriplet!Kylo One-shots

by Filipa



Series: Geez, Kylo... [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Implied vaginal sex, Periodplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filipa/pseuds/Filipa
Summary: LANGUAGE, CHILDREN!
Beth (bestwithalisp) asked on Tumblr (and I, sleep-deprived on my phone, lost both the ask and the reply) for me to write how Triplet!Kylo would eat a menstruating pussy while fingerfucking it, after we talked about it.
So I did. 
Very informal, poor grammar, sightly hallucinated one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LANGUAGE, CHILDREN!
> 
> Beth ([bestwithalisp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwithalisp/pseuds/bestwithalisp)) asked on Tumblr (and I, sleep-deprived on my phone, lost both the ask and the reply) for me to write how Triplet!Kylo would eat a menstruating pussy while fingerfucking it, after we talked about it.
> 
> So I did. 
> 
> Very informal, poor grammar, sightly hallucinated one-shot.

Ohhhhohohoho, you see second days when you feel like you’re birthing a whole nation? Pain more intense, blood gushing out of you if you turn your head left? Those are his favorites, because he knows that’s when he’ll help you more - and that’s when you’ll scream and squirm more, his perfectly crooked teeth sinking in the flesh of your thighs as he makes way towards your center, such incredible heat radiating from it. And the scent. The strong smell of iron coming from it causes his mouth to water, he can already see the thick fluid starting to flow out of you, his lips parting allowing for the shaky breath he was somehow holding to escape, ragged, while his Herculean arms envelop your thighs, pulling you closer to his face and locking you in your spot. Unraveling one of his hands, he slowly yet swiftly digs two of his fingers into you, twisting and curling as he stares amazed, pulling some of the blood out of your cunt and wrapping his plump pink lips around his own digits, the noise that comes off his throat an absolutely lewd one. 

But that is all the preparation he gives you.

You know how he revels in your body quaking sobs, why would this time of the month be any different? So having you wide open and exposed for him, Ren licks a wide strip of your folds, from your ass to the very top of your slit, before plunging the long muscle into you, your own hands not permitted to interfere with his work just grabbing the pale forearm snaked around you. He suddenly shifts his attention to the extra sensitive nub, which has been grazed by his god-worthy Aquiline nose slightly tinted in red, and latches on to it, the very tip of his organ flicking it fast, bringing you too close to the edge, too soon. You feel all your body tense, the exhaled air from his nose hitting your mons and just then, Kylo’s eyes meet with yours and the barbell in his tongue catches on your hood. Again. And then again. And again. And he sucks your clit into his mouth harshly, fast breaths taken by you, your expression contorted in pleasure, hips bucking up while he rips the orgasm out of you.

However he doesn’t relent, and did I say “orgasm”? I meant “first orgasm”. His powerfully thick fingers return to your entrance and full force, the man doesn’t play around and has no interest whatsoever in dragging any bliss. He lets your clit pop off his mouth only to take a sharp inhale through it, immediately encompassing it again with that hot and wet cavern of his, continuing to lather your abused pearl and restarting to suckle on it. The double fingers in your pussy move quickly in and out, all the way to the last knuckle. Every now and then, the behemoth between your legs rests his teeth around your clit or lets his tongue exit his mouth to lick at the fleshy folds being parted by his thrusts. But his hand doesn’t quit and soon you’re blurting out incoherent words among pleas for Ren NOT to stop and wildly thrusting onto his face, your whole torso leaving the mattress, one of your wrists pinned down by his enormous hand, the other caught on the fullness of your breasts, and so the second climax washes over you like a god dammed tsunami, lower lip quivering with wails, tears forming in your eyes because he has yet to cease sucking and fucking you. Your free hand pushes his head off of you and he comes up your body, catching your left nipple in his mouth, humming and getting it hard, smearing the blood on his chin over your chest. Releasing it, his digits have not stopped. As a matter of fact, he adds a third one, his lips now by your ear and neck, kissing and biting the skin, reducing you to a disgusting crying mess.

“Come on… just one more, you filthy whore. You look so, so beautiful when you’re cumming. Look how hard I get,” the whispering, hulking man leans back, showing you the absolutely raging erection, precum sliding down the head, “and you have yet to take it.”

With this said, he pecks your cheek and returns to his nest between your legs.

“Scream a little more.”

Even your face hurt from the permanent frown and your slack jaw. That giant of a man has his hand practically burying inside your cunt, his pinky finger having joined sometime while he spoke with his deep baritone voice by your ear. You were bleeding all over him and what a sight that was: Ren’s palm collecting your cum and plasma, his luscious lips now darker pulling such a small piece of flesh into his mouth and making you feel so lightheaded, like you are going to black out and yet all your senses are simultaneously on fire. And it’s mind blowing. And it’s so painful. And it’s the best thing ever.

Your hands shoot up to your head, tangle with your hair, your frame convulses and your voice is so hoarse but you still yell till you lose it and for a bit you stop breathing. He’s breaking you. And there is no sound apart from the watery sounds of his hand being rapidly fucking you open and his breathing and hummed moaning. 

He broke you.

Pulling his drenched fingers out of you, he jerks the throbbing massive cock, completely coating it in your juices. 

Ren kneels on the bed and gently fishes you up into his embrace, rolling you around onto yourself, cradling your back flushed against his broad, alabaster chest. His hug so warm and safe, as you cry, his lips pressing kisses on your hair. You feel his hips pushing against your ass and his murmur:

“Shh, shh… Take it. Take it, take it, take it… Shhhhh…”

**Author's Note:**

> Any HCs related to his physique, skills and further --> [here](http://tinyurl.com/jljdkpm)


End file.
